<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulborn by restlessGalaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192786">Soulborn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessGalaxy/pseuds/restlessGalaxy'>restlessGalaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck, Soulborn - Homestuck AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fan Adventure, Kinda, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessGalaxy/pseuds/restlessGalaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Ehlias Reheem, and today you and your friends are going to play a game they found called Soulborn.<br/>Nothing could go wrong, right? It's just an online game of Dungeons and Dragons after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Troll Character(s) &amp; Original Troll Character(s) (Homestuck), Original Troll Character(s)/Original Troll Character(s) (Homestuck)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soulborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to Soulborn! The story that's gone through 2 webcomics without ever even entering the game! Let's see how this try goes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Blood. Blood of all shades surrounded her. Purple, violet, red, yellow, jade, fuchsia, and some more she couldn't fully describe. She knew where this had come from. </em> <em>She rushed forward, trowel in hand, towards the screams and where the blood flowed forth from. Leaping forward, angry and more violent than she'd ever felt before, she-</em></p><p>Ehlias woke up with a sudden start. Letting out a gasp, her hand clutched her chest as her pusher thumped desperately inside her chest and her breathing refused to settle down. She looked around her room frantically, other hand running itself over the blankets she'd usually sleep on, until she finally convinced her brain that, no, that wasn't real.</p><p>Letting out a shaky sigh, she plopped herself backwards onto her pillow. "<em>What was that?"</em> She wondered, she'd gotten used to the typical nightmares long ago, ever since she was a pupa. So why, of all dreams, was this different? Maybe it was the more centered feeling? She'd felt less like she was lost in a sea of visions of gore and violence, and more like it was happening right here, right now. She'd never been the true feature of the show.</p><p>Shaking her head, she let out a long measured breath. No, it was just her mind playing tricks on her. It was also likely because of what today was, which made her want to cry even acknowledging what today was and what was wrong with it. She wanted to curl back up as she gave it any thought at all, but instead she forced herself back up.</p><p>She started up an anxious hum as she stretched to try and wake herself up fully. She stepped out of her tiny nest of blankets and pillows, then sat in the chair beside her computer. After waiting for it to boot up, she saw she had a message.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>FF:</strong> Hey, good night Ehl! Happy wriggling day.</p>
  <p><strong>FF:</strong> I'v-ve got a f-feeling you're still asleep, can't blame you.</p>
  <p><strong>FF:</strong> When you wake up, we'v-ve all got a surprise f-for you.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>She felt a warm fuzzy make its way to her chest, laughing tiredly. Of course her friends would try and cheer her up. Sweet of them, that was supposed to be her job. Plus, it wasn't really like she deserved it, it was just something a lot of trolls have to deal with. But, she appreciated the sentiment, and even if she didn't deserve this exactly, she was happy to accept.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>HH:</strong> hhey..!</p>
  <p><strong>HH:</strong> sorry, did i keep youu waiting for long..?</p>
  <p><strong>FF:</strong> No, don't worry! You f-feel up f-for a game?</p>
  <p><strong>HH:</strong> suure, and thhanks.. it's really nice for youu all to do thhis..</p>
  <p><strong>FF:</strong> Of-f course! We care about you silly.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>[flickeringFlame sent over InstallSoulborn.exe!]</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>FF:</strong> V-vat dug it up, it won't start until ev-veryone's in.</p>
  <p><strong>HH:</strong> ohh, thhis is exciting..!</p>
  <p><strong>HH:</strong> i'll install it and once i'mm done withh mmy mmorning routine i'll ready uup..</p>
  <p><strong>FF:</strong> Alright! Take your time, don't rush.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Ehlias, after she began the installation process, got up once more, letting out a much happier hum as she went about getting ready. Changing into her usual clothing, then heading downstairs to grab some food. Once she reached her meal block, she took a pumpkin pie slice out of the thermal hull. She'd recently harvested some of her plants, and had made this a day or two ago. This was about all that was left of the full pie she'd made. In her defense, her appetite seemed stronger compared to other trolls, and this <em>was</em> her favorite food item.</p><p>Walking back out, she stopped in the hall, just before the stairs that lead up to her room. She sighed, sitting down next to the table in the middle, which housed a corpse box. "Good night, mom." She leaned against the box, suddenly tired and feeling things she knew she was supposed to be over by now, according to her think pan and to Alternia's society. "It's my wriggling day, I guess. It's not the same without you."</p><p>She took a half-hearted bite of the slice, suddenly not as hungry as she was before. "I hope you're resting well, where ever you are..." She stood up once more, patting the box's top. "Bye, I'll see you before it's morning." And then climbed the stairs once more, wiping at her eyes idly as they slightly watered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ehlias, after sitting and watching the loading bar for quite a collection of minutes while eating, slightly jumped as a light 'ding!' sounded off from her computer's speakers. She laughed at herself, then read the screen,</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <strong>Welcome to Soulborn! What is your full real name?</strong> </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>That gave her pause for a moment, wondering why it could need that. But she shrugged, deciding it couldn't hurt. And she trusted her moirail, if she'd seen this and decided it was good enough to share with her, then what did she have to lose?</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Ehlias Reheem"</p>
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <strong>. . .</strong> </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <strong>Pick your class:</strong> </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Below was a list of many classes, most if not all she'd never seen before in her time playing the games her moirail found. She wondered if this was an expanded take on the game her friends and moirail adored, which, if so, made her excited to see what this game had to offer. After going over her options for a good and solid minute, she chose Rogue. She wasn't used to playing as them, but hey, it could be fun to try something new for her wriggling day.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>You are now ready to play Soulborn!</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>. . .</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>All players have connected and chosen their classes, beginning the Successors Campaign.</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>H a v e  F u n  T r a v e l e r s .</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>And then suddenly, the world disappeared around Ehlias, and she was falling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>